In the treatment of melts with injected reagents in powder form, for example in the desulphurisation of crude iron or the treatment of steel, optimum introduction of the reagents is necessary in order to achieve the best possible utilisation of the reagents so as to reduce the process costs as much as possible.
In the past reagents were introduced by means of a vertical lance arranged centrally with respect to the pan axis, the reagents either being introduced downwards through a vertical nozzle orifice or through one or more nozzle orifices evenly distributed around the periphery of the lance.
The object of the invention is to construct apparatus in such a way that the introduction of the reagents in powder form into the melting pan is improved so as to produce a particularly favourable intermixing.